


Do You Even Lift?

by Smallpurplefork



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mei is anxious, Mei tries weightlifting and it doesn't work out, My First Fanfic, THIS IS SOOOO FLUFFY, Zarya is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smallpurplefork/pseuds/Smallpurplefork
Summary: Zarya wants to show Mei how to weighlift on their day off.It doesn't really work out.But!! they are both v cute and v gay and v in love with eachother :))





	Do You Even Lift?

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic please be nice! Constructive Criticism would be appreciated!

“uh... are you sure this place is safe?”  
  
Mei was dubious when Zarya invited her to go weightlifting. Now, as they pulled up to “Ivan’s Muscle-Man Gym” she was terrified. The large, geometric building was coated with rust. Which was strange, as Mei knew there were myriad scientific cures for iron oxidation…  
“Of course, I come here whenever I have free time. Ivan’s gym is like a small reminder of my home!” Snapped back to reality, it was at that moment that Mei noticed the slogan, haphazardly panted above the door: ‘tougher than the Gulag itself’. Her throat suddenly felt dryer than the Antarctic tundra. “Come on! No more waiting around,” Zarya boomed as she grabbed Mei’s arm. This day-off seemed a lot more intimidating than any mission.  
As they entered the gym, Mei was bombarded with noise:  
  
“Zarya, it’s nice to see you back!”  
“Looking as strong as ever!”  
  
The scientist felt invisible. At least 10 giant Russian men came over to pay their respects to Zarya. Her arm still locked in the weightlifter’s grip, Mei was pulled through greetings and rows of exercise equipment alike, until her eyes fell upon a rather intimidating set of dumbbells.  
“Ahh, finally,” Zarya sighed, releasing her hold on Mei’s arm, “those guys never leave me alone. All I want is to spend my day-off doing my favorite pastime with my favorite member of Overwatch.” Mei felt her cheeks flush red. This couldn’t be *that* bad. “We’ll start with a light weight,” Zarya said, dropping 35 lbs. into Mei’s hand. Okay. It *might* be that bad.  
“I thought you said we were starting light,” Mei exclaimed, her arm dropping to the floor with the heavy dumbbell. Sometimes Zarya reminded Mei of a great dane puppy… not even aware of her own strength. That, and the adorable sad-puppy eyes she would have when she realized her fault. At this very moment, that flash of realization came over Zarya’s face:  
“Oh! Of course, I’m so sorry! How about a 10-lb. weight instead?”  
  
Mei sighed with relief. Although her girlfriend was a little oblivious, she made up for it in passion and desire to help.  
“That would be lovely, thank you!” Now it was Zarya’s turn to blush. Turning her focus back to the task at hand, Zarya began explaining the first exercise:  
  
“So, this is called a dumbbell fly exercise. First, lay down on the bench and extend your arms out all the way to either side, like in the shape of the letter ‘T’.” Mei couldn’t help but admire the way Zarya’s biceps rippled as she moved her arms. She was so strong, just being near her made the climatologist feel safe. After making her way out of Ecopoint Antarctica alone, Mei found solace in Zarya’s exuberant personality... and toned physique.  
  
“What do you think? Ready to try it yourself?” Mei froze. She missed the entire explanation! How could she call Zarya the oblivious one when she completely zoned out?!  
  
“So?” Zarya asked expectantly.  
  
“Oh yeah! Of course! I’m totally ready to go!” Mei was way too embarrassed to admit her fault. What had she gotten herself into now?  
As she lied down on the bench, Mei scolded herself internally: ‘So stupid! You’re going to embarrass yourself,’ she thought. Suddenly, she felt Zarya’s calloused hands on her arms.  
“Here, I’ll help you,” Zarya whispered, moving Mei’s arms into the outstretched ‘T’ position. She noticed Zarya kneeling behind her, the two so close they could feel each other’s breath. “That’s it,” the weightlifter reassured, “Now bring your arms together, like you’re giving the air a big bear hug”.  
  
Mei wished she was giving her girlfriend a big hug rather than feel her biceps strain at this exercise. She stretched her back, looking up to find Zarya’s eyes staring. Caught in the act, Zarya quickly flitted her eyes back to Mei’s arms. But, it was too late: Zarya’s lapse of attention and Mei’s daydreaming led to the crash of the dumbbells on the ground.  
  
“Maybe I’m not that cut out for this,” Mei laughed, rising from the bench.  
  
“Maybe not. But you certainly look cute while doing it,” Zarya added, leaning in for a kiss. Their lips touched lightly, a laugh still rising out from Mei’s mouth. After a quick breath, however, Mei leaned into Zarya for a deeper, more passionate embrace. Scooping Mei up like she weighed nothing, Zarya strolled out of Ivan’s gym. “Well, it certainly wasn’t my normal workout routine, but I certainly had a good time,” She added.  
  
After being set back down on the ground, Mei had a thought: “You want to know how I spend my days off?  
  
“How,” Zarya asked, quizzically.  
  
“Snowball and I make ice cream together. I could… show you how. If you want,” Mei suggested tentatively.  
  
“Well, you tried weightlifting, so I suppose I should try cooking!” Zarya said, quickly pecking Mei’s cheek as she set course for the grocery store. At the end of it all, Mei decided that weightlifting was worth it. As long as Zarya was there with her, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want a sequel to this where Zarya tries to make icecream with Mei and Snowball in the comments! :)


End file.
